Sarah Silen
by ShiningWingsOfTheDragon
Summary: Sarah has travelled with Gandalf for many years now and has become a great warrior. When attending Bilbo Baggins birthday party she learns that the hobbit has the one ring. Now the rings belongs to Frodo and Sarah promises to help Frodo and protect him on his journey to destroy the ring.


Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring

**I do not own the 'Lord of the Rings' series, but I do own any OCs that I may create. This story will also be a mix of the movies and book.  
**

* * *

Prologue

This story is originally largely concerned with hobbits. But due to recent arrangements there is also a lot of concerns with man. Or more precisely a women. From the words of this story a reader may discover much of their character and a little of their history.

Hobbits are an unobtrusive but very ancient people, more numerous formerly than they are today; for they love peace and quiet and good tilled earth: well-ordered and well farmed countryside was their favorite haunt. They do not and did not understand or like machines more complicated than a forge-bellows, a water-mill, or a hand-loom, though they where skillful with tools. Even in the ancient days they where, as a rule, shy of 'big folk', as they call us, and now they avoid us with dismay and are becoming hard to find.

But now forms a strong story of how four hobbits, one in particular, leave from their homes that are hidden from the rest of the world, on a quest to rid the world of a terrible evil.

They become friends with an elf, a dwarf, and three humans. The quest will test each of their loyalties to one another on their quest to save middle-Earth.

* * *

Chapter 1: A LONG-EXPECTED PARTY

For some time now Gandalf and i had known about Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End and his plans for his 111 birthday party. Of course we did not agree with it at first of course but we soon agreed and helped him with the plans a full year and a half before the party. It was hard to communicate with the small hobbit when you are so far apart and the letters took sometime to get to us when we never stay in the same spot for long. I remember one had landed smack dab on Gandalf's face when where climbing over a mountain. He was so mad he refused to read it until three days later when we where off the mountain.

Now when we heard about Bilbo's plan to give Frodo the ring, that Gandalf has told me much about and its mysterious powers, you would never find a more happy face on Gandalf's face.

When the time of the party drew near we made our way to the Shire, a place neither of us have seen in a long time.

You are probably wondering who I am by now, well let me introduce myself. My name is Sarah Silen. I have been a traveling companion for Gandalf for many years after he made a deal with my parents. I have straight blond hair and deep brown eyes, my hair is always pulled back into a loose braid that reaches my shoulder blades. I wear a pure white cloak that has sleeves and a hood made of the best materials that keep me warm, shield me from the weather, and looks good as well. The clock has gold designs around the edges as well. I have silver skin tight pants (which I like to call skinny pants) and a gold tight sleeveless shirt that shows my belly a little. I also wear a pair of white fingerless gloves that are not as white as the cloak. My boats look are as white as the clock and have golden designs as well with a slight heal that is hidden to make them look like flats.

Because of Gandalf's choice of work I have mastered the ways of the sword, arrow, and stealth. I am one of the best fighters you will ever find in Middle Earth and take much pride in it. Of course most men and dwarves will not agree with the fact I can fight. The elves of course welcome me as a fighter for they have many women who fight as well. I like to think of myself as wise and quiet but I can be snappy at times. I have a sense of responsibility and know when it is time for fun and when I need to be serious.

Now I have never been rather good at riding a horse but I have a pet that is just as good if not better.

Pang is my Snow leopard that is larger than a warg. I have had Pang since he was a cub and have even made my own saddle.

Gandalf, Pang, and I are probubly the weirdest group you would ever find together and we are proud of it as well. I have saved Gandalf's life several times though he would deny it every time.

When we arrive in the Shire the fresh air and peaceful atmosphere sends a wave of security and calmness over me. That's what I love about the Shire. When we come here we can escape the hell and chaos of the outside world, here none of that seems to reach it and people can live peacefully.

I ride on Pang beside Gandalf's wagon that carries the fireworks Bilbo ordered. Gandalf makes them himself and each one is different, I have designed a couple but they are never as good and I can't do magic either so he has to do that part.

As we enter Hobbiton we come across many farms and everyone will stop and stare at us. Of course we are a strange site to see and a recognizable one to. Because of how often we have come to Hobbiton the hobbits have come accustomed to seeing us even though the visits a speed far apart. The hobbits still haven't warmed up to us either, well the older ones at least. The young hobbits just adore us. And its not every day you see a big folk (as they so love to call us) riding a giant cat.

As we came between two hills the sound of tinny foot steps made a smile climb onto my face.

"Your late," Frodo said as he appeared on top of one of the tinny hills and made the angriest voice he could muster while crossing his arms staring down at Gandalf and myself, but you could tell that he was trying hard not to smile. Frodo could not see Gandalf's face for the hat hid it from him. The he bought the wagon to a stop in front of Frodo, Frodo's glare faltering slightly.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins" the Gandalf said with a voice that held no emotion; "Nor is he early, for he arrives exatly when he wants to."

The Gandalf looked up at Frodo to reveal his old face. His face held a scowl but his eyes where warm like a grandfather and friend. A long silence filled the air, the two continued to stare at each other until they both broke out laughing. "OH! Gandalf it is so good to see you," Frodo said launching himself onto the wagon and giving the old man a hug.

"As well you, my dear Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said happily. "But I am not the only one you should be greeting," a twinkle flew through Gandalf's eyes.

"Don't tell me I have to say hello to your horse as well," Frodo said mischievously.

"HEY! That's not funny Frodo Baggins!" I said frowning slightly.

"Oh, Sarah! Of course I'm happy to see you," he said reaching up and hugging me.

"Is this Pang?" Frodo said in amazement as he sat back down.

"Yeah, he grew a bit." Sarah said.

"A BIT! Sarah he has grown a lot more than a bit! Last time you visited he could fit in my pocket."

"Yeah, well snow leopards grow fast so I haven't really noticed."

"Snow leopard? Is that his species?"

"Yeah. They can only be found in the mountains. They are a rare species to."

"Alright you to. We can't sit here all day," Gandalf said, he slapped the rains and we continued to Bilbo's.

"Oh! its so good to have you here again!" Frodo said happily.

"You didn't think we miss Bilbo's birthday, did you." Gandalf said before continuing the wagon. "So how is the old rascal? I hear its going to be a party of special significant ."

"Well, you know Bilbo. He has the howl place in an uproar." Gandalf and I laughed slightly.

"Well that should please him," I said. The laughed a little more.

"Half the Shire has been invited and the other half is turning up anyway." They continued to laugh as they made their way down the road, passing farms and farmers, some turned their heads to look at us when they heard our laughter before going back to their work.

"To yell you the truth," Frodo said with a distant look. "Bilbo has been acting a bit odd lately. I mean. more than usual." Gandalf and I shared a look quick look, then made our faces turned serious again. "He has been locking himself up in his study a lot lately. He spends hours and hours pouring over old maps he hasn't bothered touching in years. And he does it when he thinks I not looking," Frodo said sadly. "He's up to something." Gandalf and I looked at him out of the corner of their eyes with a look that clearly said we know something. When Frodo looked at us, we looked away and acted as if nothing happened. "Alrght then, keep your secrets."

"What?" I asked acting like I didn't hear; Gandalf only looked at him with a fake confused look.

"Know you two have something to do with it. Before you two came along, we Bagginses where very well thought of."

"Indeed," Gandalf said with a nod.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If your referring to the incident of at the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Well, what ever you did, you've been officially been labeled 'a disturber of the peace'."

"Has he now?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh really," Gandalf looked over at a farmer who looked up and glared at him. Gandalf quickly looked away and looked at the road.

Our attention was brought to the side of the road; children where laughing and making their way to the road shouting Gandalf's name with joy. For Gandalf is well known for children as the big folk who brought fireworks to the shire and it was always an exciting moment when they got to see these spectacular lights.

As Gandalf's wagon passed the farm ten hobbit children came onto the road cheering. Their cheering died though when the wagon began to disappear over a hill. The disappointed sounds they made nearly broke my heart but Frodo and I both gave Gandalf an amused and slightly confused look; Gandalf himself looked like he was trying hard not to break out laughing.

Just as the wagon was about to disappear Gandalf let loose a small display of fireworks. Gold butterfly and blue flowers floated into the air before disappearing as sparkles around the children who cheered at the display. The same hobbit that had glared at Gandalf started laughing before being shushed by his angry wife.

Frodo burst into laughter while I giggled uncontrollably, Gandalf had a strait face but was struggling to hold back a smile.

the wagon came to a small hill and Frodo hopped off, Gandalf brought the wagon to a stop. "Gandalf, Sarah; I'm glad your back."

"And so am I my dear boy," Gandalf said with a smile. Frodo gave me a smile which I returned; Gandalf and I continued on our way to Bilbo's while Frodo went off to do whatever he was going to do.

Shortly after we arrived at Mr. Bilbo Baggins home. I hoped off of Pang and made sure he stayed at the wagon before running over to the door where Gandalf is already.

Gandalf nocked three times with his staff and waited patently for an answer.

"GO AWAY! I will not b seeing anyone before the party!"

I had to stifle her laughter from Bilbo's actions.

"Well, what about old friends?" Gandalf asked. There was a moment of silence before the round door opened slightly.

"Gandalf? Sarah?" The small figure of Bilbo Baggins appeared from behind the door and looked at the us in amazement. The amazement quickly turned to joy though, "Oh Gandalf!"

The small hobbit gave the old wizard a hug.

"What? Do I not get a hug from the great Bilbo?" I asked sarcastically. "What is with the Baggins these days?"

"Ah, Sarah! Oh course you may get a hug." he also gave me a quick hug. "Oh come in! Come in!" Bilbo started to pretty much push us into the house while a group of dwarves started taking care of the fireworks.

"Oh, Pang!" I said stopping the door from closing.

"Pang?" Bilbo looked over at Pang that jumped over the wagon and ran to my side. "You mean that fur ball that you always had is know this!?"

"Not much of a fur ball any more," Sarah said scratching Pang's head.

"Well I can see that," Bilbo said while closing the door.

Bilbo's house is indeed larger than that of a regular hobbits. Which is to be expected with such wealth as his. But it also meant there was more room for me and Gandalf to stand in, well it still wasn't enough for Gandalf had trouble. His head would bang against ceiling a coupe of times as he tried to follow Bilbo who had started talking about random things that I'm having a hard time keeping up with. I am also having some trouble, I'm not nearly as tall as Gandalf is but my head still touched the ceiling and with all support beams on the ceiling I have to duck around to avoid hitting my head. While Gandalf had been looking at a map and Bilbo went off into the kitchen to fetch some tea, I had failed to pay attention to one of the beams and ended up hitting my head. The force was the great and I was so surprised that I ended up falling to the ground. Gandalf broke out laughing and Bilbo peaked back in to see what happened.

"Sarah? Are you alright my dear?" Bilbo asked stepping back into the room.

"Yes, I fine thank you."

"You might have gotten a bit more stupid though," Gandalf commented turning around to go into another room only to hit his head on a beam himself. He had to grab the wall so he didn't fall to the floor as well. This caused me to burst out laughing. Bilbo himself let out a small chuckle at the old wizards clumsiness.

"I meant to do that," Gandalf said regaining his composure completely embarrassed.

"Sure you did." I said getting to my feet. "I think he broke his pride a little right there, Bilbo."

oOo

Some hours later the three of us could be found on a bench watching the sun set as the party tents where being put up in the field bellow. Gandalf and Bilbo where smoking a pipe while I enjoyed a piece of bread Bilbo had made earlier. The two where making pictures with their smoke, Gandalf managed to make a beautiful boat that sailed through the ring Bilbo made.

"Gandalf my friend, my dear Sarah. Tomorrow will be a day worth remembering," Bilbo said with a cheeky smile.

That day was truly one to remember as Bilbo had said. The tents where all set up and all the deliveries had arrived. There was a specifically large pavilion, so big that the tree that grew in the field was right inside of it, and stood proudly near one end, at the head the chief table. Lanterns where hung on all its branches. More promising (to the hobbits mind): an enormous open-air kitchen was erected in the north corner of the field. A draught of cooks, from every inn and cooking-house for miles around, arrived to supplement the dwarves and other odd folk that where quartered at Bag End. Excitement rose to its height.

Thursday, September 22nd the clouds vanished, flags unfurled and the fun began.

People from all over the Shire came to Biblo's party, many of them I did not recognize. I decided to not wear my cloak to the party.

People dancing, drinking, telling stories, eating (I don't think hobbits can ever stop eating), and hobbit children ran around playing with the toys that Bilbo had given out.

Gandalf was setting off the fireworks that the children play around in. There was also generous distribution of squibs, crackers, backarappers, sparklers, torklees, dwarf-candles, elf-fountains, goblin-barkers, and thunderclaps. They where all superb. The art of Gandalf improved with age.

As everyone enjoyed themselves I spotted two very familiar hobbits sneak into a tent carrying a large package. These hobbits where none other than Marry and Pippin, two jokers that just loved getting into trouble and I bet that's what they are doing at the moment.

I started making my way over to the tent to stop them from causing any trouble, but before I even reached the tent a large explosion made the tent blow into the air.

A great smoke went up. it shaped itself into a mountain scene in the distance, and began to glow at the summit. It spouted green and scarlet flames. Out flew a red-golden dragon- not life size, but terribly life-like: fire came from its jaws, his eyes glared down; there was a roar, and he whizzed three times over the heads of the crowd. They all ducked, and many fell flat on their faces. The dragon passed like an express train, turned a summersault, and burst over Bywater with a deafening explosion.

Everyone burst into cheers except for Gandalf and myself. I marched over to the two hobbits and glared down at them.

"Ah! Sarah, how good it is to see you again." Pippin said. Both the hobbits are burnt and missing some of their hair and eyebrows. Gandalf then came up behind them and grabbed them both by the ears.

"Well, well. I should have known." He grumbled. "Ill take care of these two piles of trash Sarah. You go and enjoy yourself." He then marched off still holding the hobbits by the ears.

I returned to the party and enjoyed a few dances and a good meal.

When we reached the end of the meal I spotted Merry and Pippin washing the dishes under Gandalf's supervision.

People began to cheer and shout for Bilbo to do a speech which to my knowledge is required by the host. So Bilbo jumped onto a barrel.

"My dear people," began Bilbo, rising from his place. 'Hear! Hear! Hear!' They shouted, and kept repeating it in chorus, seeming reluctant to follow their own advise. Bilbo left his place and went and stood on the chair under the laminated tree. The light from the lanterns fell on his beaming face; the golden buttons shone on his embroidered silk waistcoat. They could all see him standing, waving one hand in the air, the other was in his trousers-pocket.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," he began again; "and my dear Tooks and Brndybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Gracegrindles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots." "ProudFEET!" shouted an elderly hobbit from the back of the pavilion. His name, of course, was Proudfoot, and well merited; his feet where large, exceptionally furry, and both where on the table. He was the same hobbit that had glared at Gandalf the day before.

"Proudfoots," repeated Bilbo. "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End. Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday: I am eleventy-one today!" "Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! Many happy returns!" they shouted, and they hammered joyously on the tables. Bilbo was doing splendidly. This was the stuff they liked: short and to the point.

"I hope you are enjoying yourselves as much as I am." Deafening cheers. Cries of yes (and no). Noises of trumpets and horns, pipes and flutes, and other musical instruments. There where, as was said, many young hobbits present. Hundreds of musical crackers had been pulled. Most of them bore the mark of DALE on them; which did not convey much to most of the hobbits, but they all agreed that they where marvelous crackers. They contained instruments, small, but of perfect make and entertaining tones.

The noise subsided. "I shall not keep you long," Bilbo cried. Cheers from all the assembly. "I have called you all here for a purpose." Something in the way he said this made an expression. There was almost silence. One or two Tooks pricked their ears.

'Indeed, for three purposes! First of all, to tell you that I am immensely found of you all, and that eleventy-one years is far two short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits." Tremendous outbursts of approval.

"I don't know half of you as half as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as you deserve." This was unexpected and rather difficult. There was scattered clapping, but most of them where trying to work it out and see if it came to a compliment.

"Secondly, to celebrate my birthday." Clapping again. "I should say: OUR birthday. For it is, of course, the birthday for my heir and nephew, Frodo. He comes of age and into his inheritance today." Some perfunctory clapping by the elders; some loud shouts of 'Frodo! Frodo! Jolly old Frodo,' from the juniors. The Sackville-Bagginses scowled, and wondered what was meant by 'coming of his inheritance'.

"Together we score one hundred and forty-four. Your numbers where chosen to fit this remarkable total: One Gross, if I may use the expression." No cheers. This was ridiculous. Many of his guests, especially the Sackville-Baggineses, where insulted, feeling sure they had only been invited to fill the required number, like in a package. 'One Gross, indeed! vulgar expression.'

"It also, if I may be allowed to refer to ancient history, the anniversary of my arrival by barrel at Esgorth on the Long Lake; though the fact it was my birthday slipped my mind at the time. I was only fifty-one then, and birthdays did not seem so important. The banquet was splendid, however, though I had a bad could at the time, I remember, and could only say 'thag you very buch'. I now repeat it more correctly: Thank you very much for coming to my little party." Obstinate silence. They all feared a song or some poetry was now imminent; and they where getting bored. Why wouldn't he stop talking and let them drink his health? But Bilbo did not sing or recite. He paused a moment.

"Thirdly and finally," he said, "I wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT." He spoke this last word so loudly and suddenly that everyone sat up who still could. "I regret to announce that-though as I said, eleventy-one years is far to short a time to spend among you-this is the END. I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOOD-BYE!"

He stepped down and vanished. Bilbo was no where to be seen. One hundred and forty-four hobbits sat back speechless. Then all at once everyone started talking. I immediately got to my feet and headed to Bilbo's place.

I burst into the house to find Gandalf and Bilbo talking, well more like yelling at each other.

"Sarah, will you please help try to convince this poor hobbit that I am not trying to take his ring away from him," Gandalf said when he spotted me.

"Well how should I know that you are not trying to rob me! You have always question and pestered me about the ring Gandalf! So ho-"

"BILBO BAGGINS! I WILL NOT BE ACCUSED OF ROBBERY! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!" Gandalf shouted and he seemed to grow another three feet, but as quickly as it happened it stopped and Gandalf calmed down again. "I am trying to help you." I am quiet shocked by Biblo's anger. ever have I scene the old hobbit act so hostile. He is always kind and joyful, so the way he is acting worries me greatly for him and about the the ring he carries.

"Gandalf!" Poor Bilbo then broke down sobbing and hugged Gandalf tightly.

"Bilbo, I believe it is best you go as your plans were originally and leave the ring as well." I said soothingly.

"Perhaps you are both right." He said letting go of Gandalf and wiping away a few stray tears. "Right! Off I go on my little adventure then!"

He then put on an old green cloak, grabbed a large bag and a walking stick. Then proceeding to the door.

"Biblo, you still have the ring in your pocket." Gandalf said stepping forward.

"Oh. . .right you are." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden ring that Gandalf has told me much about. With a final look he dropped it to the floor and hurried out the door. Gandalf and I saw him off as he hummed a tune and was followed by a few Dwarves.

"Gandalf, I am worried about that ring. If it was able to make Bilbo act like that, then the same could happen to Frodo."

"Indeed, I believe it be a wise choice if we take a look at this ring before in goes into young Frodo's hands." We then walked into the house and looked down at the golden ring. What was truly shocking was that when Gandalf went to pick it up he looked to be thrown back and panic filled the old wizards eyes.

"What is it Gandalf?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sarah, I believe that this ring. This one ring could be the master ring."

My eyes widened at these words. Never has so much fear filled me. This ring, this little ring could be the very ring the caused so much pain and destruction in the world.

"What do we do?"

"Leave, we cannot be sure that the ring is actually this ring. We must find Gollum and do some research. Go pack your things, we leave immediately."

I nodded and went and received my things. Throwing on my cloak, bag, and weapons. When I got back Frodo was here and was talking to Gandalf.

"Leaving! But you have only just arrived!" Frodo said as Gandalf headed towards the door with me at his heals.

I whistled for Pang as Gandalf spoke to Frodo in a rushed tone. I saddled Gandalf's horse.

"Are you leaving as well Sarah?" Frodo asked me.

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry, we will return as soon as possible." Frodo looked at me sadly before nodding with a smile. Pang ran up to me and I checked his saddle before mounting. Beside me Gandalf got onto his horse and looked at Frodo in a serious way.

"Do not speak to anyone of the ring. Keep it safe, keep it hidden. If it is as I fear that ring can bring great danger to you." Fear flickered in Frodo's eyes.

"Do not worry Frodo, you will be fine," I said with a smile.

"Good-bye Master Baggins," Gandalf then took off on his horse.

"Before I go," I said reaching into a bag and pulling out a small box and handing it to Frodo. "Where I come from we give gifts to the person having the birthday. I hope you like it and happy birthday."

"Thank you Sarah."

"Farewell Frodo, till we meet again."

"Always a dramatic ending."

"Hey it me." I then had Pang run after Gandalf. I hoped that this time we would not be gone so long.


End file.
